The present invention relates to a novel and useful wheeled vehicle having a control system.
Vehicles such as skateboards, scooters, and the like have found great popularity over the years with persons possessing a degree of athleticism. For example, youngsters have popularized such types of vehicle to the extent that competitive events exist to measure operational skills.
Unfortunately vehicles, such as skateboards and scooters, often lack adequate steering and braking controls. This deficiency has resulted in numerous injuries to persons using the same.
A wheeled vehicle having a novel control mechanism for steering and braking would be a notable advance in the recreational field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful wheeled vehicle having a braking and steering control system is herein provided.
The vehicle of the present invention utilizes a first platform, the undersurface of which is connected to first and second wheels in a swiveling manner. A second platform is rotatably attached to and spaced from the first platform. The second platform includes an upper surface for contact by the user of the vehicle.
Steering system of the present invention is further provided with a boss which is fixed to the second platform and extends to the vicinity of the first and second swiveling wheels connected to the first platform undersurface. The boss may extend through a slot. A first link is rotatably attached to the boss and rotatably attached to the first swiveling wheel. Likewise, a second link is rotatably attached to the second boss and rotatably attached to the second swiveling wheel.
In addition, third and fourth swiveling wheels are connected to the undersurface of the first platform. Another boss is fixed to the second platform and extends to the vicinity of the third and fourth wheels through a slot in the first platform. A third link rotatably attaches to the second boss and to the third swiveling wheel, while a fourth link rotatably attaches to the second boss and to the fourth swiveling wheel.
Each of the wheels may include a tab having a pair of sites for connecting the particular link extending from either the first or second bosses through the first platform.
In one embodiment of the invention, the second platform may be split into two independently rotatable portions relative to the first platform. With respect to such a case, either of the portions of the second platform may be tilted independently of one another. Moreover, any of the first, second, third, or fourth links connected to either of the bosses may be fastened to any one of the fastening sites of the wheel associated tabs. Thus, the forward portion of the board may be used to steer the vehicle while the rear portion may either be used to steer or to brake the vehicle. In this instance, either one or two persons may operate the vehicle.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides for three independent platforms, front, middle, and rear, each independently rotatable relative to the first platform. A single boss extends from the particular rotatable platform to the first platform. Also, each boss is linked to only one of the wheels. The rotating front platform steering wheel, thus, includes an active turning wheel and a following wheel. The rotating middle platform operated wheel which turns to aid in the steering of the vehicle. Lastly, the rotating rear platform turns a wheel adjacent the rotating middle platform wheel to effect a brake. This occurs by the user pressing the rear platform, and turning the wheel associated with the rear platform in a direction opposite to the wheel associated with the rotating middle platform.
A further embodiment of the present invention provides for a novel steering system for a vehicle. The steering system utilizes a slotted boss that extends from a first platform, through a second platform to a wheel attached to the first platform. A link is rotatably attached to the boss and the wheel, and is movable along the slotted boss to provide an adjustable steering control.
A braking system is also included in the present invention where a first platform us connected to first and second swiveling wheels. A second platform rotates toward the first platform. A rod connected to the second platform turns a shaft journalized at the first platform. A pair of tongues extending from the journalized shaft press against the first and second wheels to impede rotation of the wheels and to brake the vehicle.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful vehicle and steering system for the same has been described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle in which a steering mechanism may be employed by simply tilting one of a pair of spaced platforms in a particular direction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a platform type vehicle which includes a braking system that is operable independently of the steering system of the platform vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a platform type vehicle which may be usable by one or two persons, each of which is capable of steering or braking the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a platform-type vehicle which possesses versatility in that such vehicle is capable of moving in either of opposite directions, and a steering mechanism which is easily converted into a braking mechanism.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a platform-type vehicle which is relatively simple to manufacture and to maintain.
A further object of the invention is to provide a platform type vehicle which is rugged enough to be used on uneven surfaces.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.